


Вкус

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tailoring, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: AU, в котором Ганнибал — лучший портной Балтимора (и, возможно, серийный убийца, но это не точно), а Уилл приходит к нему за новым костюмом.





	Вкус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059813) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



Когда Уилл всё же решился пойти по указанному адресу, он совсем не ожидал, что частное ателье будет похоже скорее на небольшую картинную галерею. Тёмные деревянные полы сверкали состаренной патиной и светились от должной заботы. Стены покрывали различные рисунки в рамках, каждый из которых был бережно подсвечен. Уилл не заметил никаких зеркал, вешалок для одежды, даже ни единого обрезка ткани или оброненной ниточки. На секунду он подумал, что ошибся адресом, но тут же увидел хозяина, и всё стало на свои места.

В принципе, главным ключом к разгадке вполне могла стать измерительная лента, свободно свисавшая по обе стороны его шеи. Но и без неё Уилл моментально догадался. То, что мужчина был одет в смётанный белыми нитками пиджак, а ещё его придирчивый взгляд в сторону собственного рукава сказали Уиллу даже больше, чем было необходимо.

— Себе костюмы вы тоже шьёте самостоятельно? — поинтересовался Уилл.

Ганнибал Лектер изящно обернулся к нему и слегка поклонился в качестве приветствия.

— Разумеется. Кому же ещё я могу так доверять? Уилл Грэм, я полагаю?

— Алана должна была предупредить о моём приходе.

— Само собой. Она знает, что я не беру клиентов без рекомендаций.

Уилл шагнул к стене, разглядывая ровный ряд карандашных рисунков. Паркет под ногами приятно скрипнул.

— Не знаю, являюсь ли я клиентом.

— Тем не менее вы здесь. Или заглянули исключительно полюбоваться моими рисунками?

— Вашими… в смысле, они ваши… или?

— Как и костюмы, это мои собственные работы.

Уилл кивнул. Он не сразу догадался, но сам этот факт почему-то нисколько не удивлял. Чёткий порядок построения, мелкие детали, повторение игры светотени — всё очень хорошо вписывалось в образ человека напротив.

— Алана сказала, что один хороший костюм меня не убьёт.

— Мой опыт подсказывает, что она права. Я уже почти тридцать лет в этом бизнесе, и, разумеется, не все мои клиенты живы-здоровы, но ещё ни одного из них я не отправил в последний путь в плохо скроенном жилете.

Рот Уилла дёрнулся в улыбке, и он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть её. Он не хотел испытывать симпатию к этому странному парню. Вообще-то, ему просто был нужен повод, чтобы поскорее уйти.

— Какое-то определённое событие вызвало данное замечание со стороны Аланы?

— Она получает премию. И пригласила меня в качестве своего «плюс один». — Уилл понимал, что основная часть его костюмов выглядела так, будто он выкупил их у Красного креста. Хотя кого там обманывать, в некоторых случаях данный вывод был вполне обоснованным. Претенциозная одежда всегда вызывала лишь внутреннее отторжение. Для тех премий, которые получал сам Уилл, и тех мероприятий, которые он считанные разы почтил своим присутствием, поношенные пиджаки были в самый раз. Но мысль о необходимости сопровождать в одном из них Алану, да ещё и на протяжении всего вечера, зарождала щемящее чувство вины.

— Я думаю, мы сможем подыскать что-то подходящее без особых травм для вашей психики, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл обернулся к нему в поисках насмешки, но увидел лишь тихое, аккуратное веселье в глазах.

— Ничего необычного, — предупредил Уилл, сам толком не понимая, что имеет в виду. За исключением того, что его представление о необычности костюма выросло по экспоненте ровно в ту же секунду, когда он увидел Ганнибала. — Просто костюм.

— Просто костюм, — торжественно подтвердил Ганнибал. — Проходите. Сюда, пожалуйста.

Они проследовали через дверь по короткому коридору. Первая комната, вероятно, являлась ресепшеном или чем-то вроде зала ожидания. Другая, в которую они вошли, имела куда больший функционал. По центру располагалась небольшая платформа и три зеркала в полный рост, свисающие на цепях вокруг неё. У каждого была своя особенная золотая рама, и кое-где виднелись возрастные потемнения. Ганнибал жестом указал на платформу.

Уилл со вздохом взошёл на неё, украдкой посматривая, как Ганнибал складывает свой смётанный пиджак и закатывает рукава рубашки.

— Не могли бы вы снять свитер?

Уилл стащил его и бросил рядом на пол. Ганнибал тут же поднял, расправил и аккуратно разложил на спинке кресла. Этот сдержанный жест заставил Уилла сжать челюсть. Свитер мог прекрасно полежать и на полу. В худшем случае просто бы немного запылился.

Должно быть, Ганнибал уловил ход его мыслей.

— Возможно, это излишне самонадеянно, но я предпочитаю относиться к любой одежде с должным уважением.

— Даже если она этого не заслуживает?

— Разве одежда не прячет нашу наготу, не сохраняет тепло наших тел? Не позволяет нам показать себя миру такими, какими мы желаем предстать?

— Кажется, вы слишком многого хотите от простого свитера, — пробурчал Уилл.

Ганнибал любезно кивнул и опустился перед ним на одно колено, с нежностью протягивая ленту между пальцев.

— Так и есть. Но разве свитер не справляется с задачей, которую вы перед ним поставили?

— Справляется, наверное.

Ганнибал прошёлся по внутреннему брючному шву единым осторожным прикосновением, которое Уилл едва ощутил, а затем поднялся, чтобы ловко обхватить лентой талию.

— В таком случае он заслуживает того же, что и верный слуга. Уважения и правильного обращения. А не оскорбления.

Уилл разрывался между раздражением от выговора, каким бы мягким он ни был, и неохотным любопытством.

— Одежда — это не люди.

— Разумеется, нет. Она гораздо более надёжна, лояльна и в большинстве случаев гораздо более красива.

Оставшееся время Ганнибал рассказывал Уиллу о первом своём костюме, в который он влюбился. Конечно, он выразился не совсем так, но из контекста было вполне понятно. Он с таким трепетом говорил о его плавных линиях, уникальности кроя, мягкой шерсти и глубоком синем цвете, с каким обычно описывали любовников. Либо же объект навязчивого преследования.

— Само собой, он должен был стать моим, — произнёс Ганнибал. — Данте когда-то сказал, что красота побуждает душу к действиям, и я обнаружил, что это правда. Возможно, для меня даже больше, чем для остальных людей.

 — Вы спросили у того парня телефон его портного? — Хотя Уилл уже догадался, что ответ будет отрицательным.

— Я предложил ему десять тысяч долларов за его костюм.

— И он согласился?

Ганнибал оторвался от измерений и поднял глаза к Уиллу с лёгкой улыбкой.

— В конечном счёте. Сначала он на меня обиделся. Но я умею быть крайне убедительным. И очень важно не отказываться от вещей, которые ты действительно желаешь, разве вы не согласны? Независимо от того, насколько трудным может оказаться путь к обладанию ими.

Стоя там с измерительной лентой, петлёй обёрнутой вокруг его запястья, Уилл почувствовал, что самопроизвольно кивает, хотя где-то на задворках разума начинало покалывать невнятное беспокойство.

— Как же вы заставили его согласиться?

Ганнибал снова взглянул на него с нежной улыбкой.

— А вы как думаете, что я мог сделать? Поверьте, ничего особенно ужасного.

Уилл чуть пошевелился, и все его отражения сдвинулись вместе с ним, все одинаково неловкие и безмолвные. Потому что он даже придумать не мог, что, черт возьми, сделал бы Ганнибал? Ну не убил же он парня за костюм?

— Я написал ему письмо, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Ганнибал, пока лента обвивалась вокруг шеи Уилла. Его голос был очень мягким, и сам он стоял непозволительно близко. — Подробно детализировав свою страсть. Полагаю, он серьёзно сомневался в моём здравомыслии, но в итоге позволил мне забрать костюм и даже отказался от какой-либо денежной компенсации. Что в целом было правильно, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Обстоятельства?

— В конце концов он пригласил меня в свой гостиничный номер, и я присвоил костюм, снимая его деталь за деталью. — Ганнибал накинул ленту обратно себе на шею. — Ну вот. Итак, есть какие-нибудь предпочтения по поводу ткани?

— Никаких, — тут же пискнул Уилл. В любом случае утверждение было верным, но особенно верным после таких откровений.

— Ах, да. Просто костюм.

Уилл кивнул, тратя все силы на то, чтобы не пустить мысли в ту сторону, куда их категорически не следовало пускать.

— Тогда делаем, полагаясь исключительно на мой выбор?

— При условии…

— Ничего особенного.

— Верно, — подтвердил Уилл.

— В таком случае вы можете идти. Если уж настолько доверяете моему вкусу.

Несмотря на собственную предубеждённость, Уилл доверял. Конечно же, он не сказал этого вслух, но и возражать не стал, позволив Ганнибалу проводить себя до порога и вежливо прикрыть за собою дверь. Только оказавшись на улице, Уилл вспомнил, что они так и не договорились об оплате.

Всю дорогу домой он провёл в ленивых фантазиях о том, каким образом Ганнибал расплатился за костюм, в который влюбился много лет назад, и как снимал его деталь за деталью.

***

Не то чтобы Уилл оставлял свой номер Ганнибалу — он его вообще никому не оставлял, так было безопаснее — но ему позвонили аккуратно после окончания лекций на следующий же день. Ни идентификатора звонящего абонента, ни введения, ни приветствия — Уилл просто поднял трубку и безошибочно узнал голос Ганнибала.

— Какого цвета рубашку вы наденете? Белую, я полагаю?

— Наверное, — слегка опешив, ответил Уилл.

— Так не пойдёт. Мне кажется, должна быть бледно-голубая. Либо же кремовая, в крайнем случае. Я позабочусь об этом. А галстук?

Уилл уставился на пустую аудиторию и на полсекунды прикусил щёку изнутри, прежде чем ответить.

— Возможно, вам стоит позаботиться и об этом тоже.

Ганнибал удовлетворённо хмыкнул в трубку, от чего у Уилла остро засосало под ложечкой.

— Обязательно позабочусь. Я очень ценю ваше доверие, мистер Грэм. Увидимся на следующей примерке. Думаю, в четверг после шести.

И повесил трубку, не дожидаясь согласия. Уилл тяжело осел и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он уже почти собирался позвонить Алане и спросить, был ли у неё столь же интенсивный опыт общения при заказе своего платья, но уже знал ответ. Если бы Ганнибал вёл себя так с Аланой, она бы просто нашла другого портного.

Уилл… другого портного искать не хотел.

***

В четверг ровно в шесть вечера Ганнибал открыл дверь и придержал её, пропуская Уилла внутрь. Ганнибал снова был в рубашке и жилете без галстука, с неизменной сантиметровой лентой, висящей на шее, и с крохотной рыжей булавкой, забытой в воротничке рубашки.

— Я как раз собирался налить себе бокал вина, — вместо приветствия сказал он. — Хотите?

— Вы всегда пьёте со своими клиентами?

— Не со всеми. Некоторые не оценили бы подобную фамильярность. — Ганнибал отвёл его в комнату с зеркалами и открыл изразцовый шкафчик у стены. — А другие не оценили бы вкус вина.

Он разлил тёмное, красное вино по пузатым бокалам с изящными тонкими ножками.

Уилл осторожно обхватил бокал обеими руками.

— А я, вы думаете, оценю?

— Возможно, оно не совсем на ваш вкус, но вы, по крайней мере, попробуете. У меня есть подозрение, что вы попробуете всё, что вам предлагают, независимо от вашего желания.

Уилл молча потягивал вино, которое, безусловно, было великолепным, хоть и не в его вкусе, но в его вкусе вообще был исключительно виски. Допив, он облизнул губы, и послевкусие показалось удивительно приятным.

— Я думал, вы портной, а не психолог.

— Всего лишь наблюдаю. Как и вы. Подойдите сюда.

Он разложил смётанную выкройку пиджака и приглашающе протянул его Уиллу.

Пришлось отставить бокал и позволить одеть себя.

— Вы очень спокойно согласились придерживаться моих вкусов, — заметил Ганнибал более низким голосом, чем обычно. Он легко провёл руками по плечам Уилла, разглаживая складки на полочках. — Ваши собственные не важны? Или же вы просто с ними не определились?

Всё это время Уилл провёл с закрытыми глазами, отдаваясь лишь ощущениям от прикосновений. Теперь же, когда Ганнибал хищно шагнул из-за спины, расправляя пиджак со всех сторон, глаза пришлось открыть.

— Мои собственные вкусы — джинсы и свитера, — ответил Уилл.

— Комфорт — это базовая установка, а не продуманная композиция. Мы готовы пожертвовать им ради того, что любим.

— Как вы пожертвовали ради своего первого костюма? — Уилл отвёл взгляд к дальней стене. Он обещал себе не поднимать эту тему снова. Теперь же он выдал себя с головой, и что ещё хуже, краем глаза заметил слабую улыбку Ганнибала.

— Вряд ли это можно расценивать как жертву. Если хотите, можете померить и брюки. Сюда, пожалуйста. — Он кивнул в сторону угловой ширмы, через которую была перекинута пара брюк.

Уилл вылез из ботинок и своих привычных широких джинсов, чтобы надеть костюмные брюки. Как только он вышел из-за ширмы, Ганнибал велел походить взад-вперёд, подвигать руками и сказать, если что-то доставляет дискомфорт.

— Неужели я не должен жертвовать собственным комфортом ради этого костюма? — с издёвкой спросил Уилл.

— Не сверх необходимого. Никогда не стоит жертвовать больше.

После всех манипуляций Уилл рассказал, где, по его мнению, было слишком узко, где, напротив, свободно, и где ткань топорщилась, а не ложилась по изгибам. Ганнибал исправил каждый изъян, попутно делая записи, перемеряя всё сантиметром, размечая иголками и… помогая себе руками. Он сооружал костюм вокруг Уилла, формировал подобно кокону, и каждое прикосновение отзывалось жаждой ещё одного. Ближе к концу, когда они уже приблизились к видению идеального кроя, у Уилла возник соблазн незаметно вытащить пару булавок и восполнить недостатки, но он был уверен, что Ганнибал всё равно заметит.

— Будет готово к следующему четвергу. В то же время. Я также подготовлю для вас рубашку и галстук. Вы уже выбрали обувь?

Старые чёрные туфли вполне неплохо бы подошли. Тем не менее Уилл отрицательно покачал головой.

— Значит, туфли я тоже подготовлю. Спокойной ночи, мистер Грэм.

***

После лекций в аудиторию заглянула Алана и уселась на край стола.

— Так значит, ты всё же сходил к Ганнибалу.

Уилл коротко взглянул на неё, продолжая перебирать документы, и кивнул.

— Он успевает по срокам?

— Сказал, что будет готово в четверг.

Алана удивлённо подняла брови.

— Я же звонила ему по поводу тебя только пару недель назад.

— И что? Сколько обычно времени требуется, чтобы сшить костюм?

— Обычно около месяца. Но у него огромная очередь по заказам. Должно быть, ты его зацепил.

_Ещё нет_ , промелькнула в мозгу бесполезная мысль. Уилл пожал плечами.

— Я сказал ему, что это для тебя.

Но Алана по-прежнему не выглядела убеждённой.

— Моё платье будет готово только ко дню вручения. И это просто перекрой старого, а не пошив нового.

— Может, ему просто понравился мой костюм.

В наступившей тишине очень ясно прозвучали невысказанные слова Аланы по поводу того, что именно могло понравиться Ганнибалу.

Она прочистила горло.

— Если он сказал или сделал что-то неуместное…

— Нет, — перебил Уилл. — Ничего такого. — Перекинул сумку через плечо. — Ганнибал когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о первом костюме, в который он… — Уилл не мог произнести «влюбился», но не знал, какими ещё словами можно это сформулировать.

Алана рассмеялась.

— Тот, из антикварного магазина во Флоренции? Который он нашёл в пыльном старом чемодане, и который каким-то чудесным образом подошёл ему? Не переживай, он всем о нём рассказывает.

— Ага. Забавная история. — Уилл не упомянул, что впервые об этом слышит.

***

В четверг вечером Ганнибал привёл Уилла в комнату с зеркалами и сразу же направил за ширму. Костюм висел на вешалке, законченный и отутюженный. Цвет был глубоким синим, но не тёмным, а более ярким. Кремовая рубашка с голубыми пуговицами тоже оказалась там, а ещё галстук — лазурно-серый со сложным и запутанным серебристым узором. Довершали композицию туфли из тёмно-синей кожи. На тумбочке обнаружилась бархатная коробочка с парой запонок: два набора золотых шариков, соединённых короткой золотой цепочкой. Там же лежала и булавка для галстука, видимо, для завершения образа. Всё выглядело довольно просто, неброско и, как предполагал Уилл, мучительно дорого.

Он осмотрелся и начал неспешно одеваться. За время, прошедшее с предыдущего разговора с Аланой и до сегодняшнего вечера, Уилл уже смирился, что за свою любовь придётся дорого заплатить. Деньги у него были. Он не особо тратил их на что-то, кроме собачьего корма и серьёзного ремонта автомобиля. И если грандиозность суммы не заставит его окончить свой недолгий век в сточной канаве в качестве назидания другим глупцам, Уилл, возможно, закажет себе ещё один костюм.

Кожа туфель была удивительно мягкой, а шёлковый галстук — приятно гладким на ощупь. Пиджак сел, как влитой, идеально повторяя все контуры тела. Весь ритуал одевания был похож на предчувствие прикосновения Ганнибала. Уилл провёл рукой по волосам и пожалел, что здесь нет отдельного зеркала, чтобы раньше Ганнибала увидеть результат. А затем выдохнул и вышел на свет.

Было заметно, как Ганнибал перестал дышать. Его грудь поднялась на вдохе, и опустилась только через несколько секунд, когда он шагнул к Уиллу, чтобы разгладить пиджак.

— Сидит отлично, — тихо сказал Уилл.

— Никаких претензий? Никакого дискомфорта, который можно ещё устранить?

— На самом деле, удобно, — признался Уилл. — Не так, как в свитере, но тоже хорошо.

Ганнибал осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Нет, определённо не так, как в свитере.

Уилл облизнул губы.

— Я упомянул ту историю, которую вы мне рассказывали, в разговоре с Аланой. Про костюм.

— И она рассказала о старом чемодане в антикварной лавке. — Ганнибал обошёл по кругу и слегка одёрнул пиджак по спинке. Да так и остался там, настолько близко, что Уилл чувствовал тепло его тела. — Обе истории правдивы. Я редко рассказываю людям ту, что поведал вам.

— Оба костюма не могут быть первыми одновременно.

— Один из них стал первым, которым я владел. Другой — первым, в который я влюбился. — Он положил руку Уиллу на талию едва касаясь. — Интересно, что ты будешь рассказывать людям об этом костюме?

— Я не часто рассказываю истории о своих костюмах.

— Возможно, в данном случае это к лучшему. Слушатели могут услышать некоторые моменты, не предназначенные для их ушей.

— И какие же?

Ганнибал наклонился и зашептал Уиллу в шею.

— Оставь костюм здесь. Возвращайся за ним перед вручением премии. Может быть, тогда ты узнаешь.

Уилл прикрыл глаза.

— Ладно.

— И избавься от этого одеколона. Я найду более подходящий для тебя аромат.

Уилл испустил забавный вздох.

— Ты не находишь, что оскорбление моего вкуса несколько разрушает момент?

— Должен ли я восполнить это, предоставив также и нижнее бельё? Одеть тебя целиком и полностью?

Слова заставили Уилла вздрогнуть, будто они, полностью проигнорировав мозг, устремились прямиком к его члену.

 — У тебя могут быть серьёзные проблемы с этим.

— Думаю, это будет стоить затраченных усилий. Разве нет?

Уилл кивнул. Ему ужасно хотелось приехать к Ганнибалу в вечер мероприятия. По пути домой он всё задавался вопросом, насколько обалдеет Алана, если её «плюс один» явится свежеоттраханным её же портным.

***

Прозрачная луна неподвижно зависла над ателье Ганнибала, когда Уилл наконец прибыл. Он принял душ, попытался уложить волосы, но лосьон наносить не стал, как его и просили. Ганнибал жестом пригласил его войти. Уилл чувствовал, как жар расползается по телу, пока они шли по короткому коридору в зеркальную комнату.

 — Можешь раздеваться, — предложил Ганнибал, кивнув в этот раз на платформу, а не на ширму в углу. Недалеко от платформы лежал и его костюм, аккуратно расправленный на спинке антикварного кресла. На небольшом столике рядом было разложено шёлковое бельё и стояла маленькая стеклянная бутылочка.

Живот Уилла напрягся. Он подозревал, что будет нечто подобное. Даже воображал это: платформа, зеркала, внимательный взгляд Ганнибала, холодный воздух, покалывающий кожу. Воображение и смущение сделали его пальцы неловкими, но теперь всё происходящее казалось удивительно ярким и захватывающим. Как только Уилл начал расстёгивать рубашку, по шее пополз румянец.

Он откинул рубашку на пол, но Ганнибал тут же подобрал её и сложил на руку. Затем Уилл снял ботинки и носки. Расстегнул джинсы и посмотрел в зеркало: взгляд Ганнибала жадно осматривал всё его тело.

— Раздеваюсь только я? — уточнил Уилл.

— На данный момент — да.

Он перевёл дыхание, стягивая джинсы вместе с бельём, перешагнул и откинул прочь. Ганнибал подобрал их, разгладил и отложил на кресло вместе с рубашкой. Он обошёл Уилла по кругу. Созерцающий. Ищущий. У Уилла участился пульс и дыхание, а член непроизвольно дёрнулся.

Ганнибал посмотрел вниз, затем поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Уилла.

— Это испортит линию вашего костюма, мистер Грэм.

Уилл почти рассмеялся.

— Действительно. И что же вы предлагаете?

— Быть может, ситуация разрешится сама собой, — с горящими глазами пробормотал Ганнибал и взял в руки бутылочку. Он открыл её и протянул Уиллу, чтобы тот почувствовал запах.

А Уилл прикрыл глаза, медленно растворяясь в этом аромате.

— Розовый перец, папирус, сандаловое дерево, но основная нота — масло, добытое из смолистой сердцевины дерева Аквилария, растущего в юго-восточной Азии. Изысканное арабское благовоние. Тёмный, но тёплый аромат. Манящий и дикий.

Ганнибал вылил немного себе на пальцы и притронулся к горлу Уилла. Уилл рефлекторно сглотнул, затаив дыхание, а Ганнибал тем временем касался пальцами сгибов локтей, центра груди, затем и вовсе опустился на колени.

Посмотрел вверх с хитрой, хищной улыбкой. Потом прижал пальцы под коленями и долгой линией провёл по внутренней стороне бедра. Капля предэякулята соскользнула на пол, когда член Уилла дёрнулся вновь.

— Лосьон не будет держаться слишком долго, ты же понимаешь, — сказал Ганнибал. — Особенно с таким богатым запахом, как этот. — Он вдохнул в миллиметре от члена Уилла и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

Уилл впился ногтями в ладони, пытаясь дышать и сглатывая рвущиеся проклятия. Пытаясь не упасть. Не умолять.

Легко поднявшись, Ганнибал потянулся к столу за белыми боксерами и снова опустился на колени, держа так, чтобы было удобно их надевать.

Такой поворот Уиллу не понравился — должно быть задействовано меньше одежды, никак не больше — это не вписывалось в его планы. Но он шагнул в боксеры. Ганнибал аккуратно подтащил их вверх и сам поднялся, натягивая шёлк на задницу. В шёлковом белье эрекция Уилла выглядела куда более непристойно, чем в полностью обнажённом состоянии. И, вероятно, именно в этом и была суть.

Следующим элементом костюма стала рубашка — на этот раз бледно-голубая, как и предлагал в начале Ганнибал, со светлыми деревянными пуговицами. Ганнибал провёл по плечам и встал перед Уиллом, застёгивая пуговицы. Так близко, что их тела соприкоснулись, когда Ганнибал поднял воротничок, чтобы завязать галстук. Так близко, что болезненная эрекция Уилла вжалась непосредственно в бедро Ганнибала.

— Теперь брюки, полагаю. Но ты можешь посчитать их неудобными. Как я вижу, определённая проблема сохраняется.

Уилл покачал головой. Возможно, слегка сбитый с толку. Разгорячённый. Более возбуждённый, чем мог вспомнить за все свои взрослые годы. Вероятно, они будут тесными. Но никак не неудобными.

Он шагнул в брюки. Ганнибал разгладил их по бёдрам и просунул руку внутрь, чтобы слегка сместить член Уилла вправо, прежде чем застегнуть молнию.

Уилл вдохнул и очень-очень медленно выдохнул. Он посмотрел в зеркало. Сказать, что член портил линию его костюма — это ничего не сказать. Ганнибал тоже посмотрел. Они встретились взглядом в зеркале, глаза Ганнибала были прикрыты, а губы растягивались в мягкой, довольной улыбке.

Как же хотелось его трахнуть. Хотя бы поцеловать. Сломать контроль Ганнибала и самому рассыпаться по кусочкам. Уилл остановил себя и позволил затянуть галстук, вдеть запонки и надеть пиджак. Ганнибал теперь стоял позади Уилла, придерживая его за талию. А затем скользнул рукой вниз и накрыл член.

— Так не пойдёт, — покачал он головой.

От прикосновения у Уилла буквально отвисла челюсть, и он прикрыл глаза, беспомощно вжимаясь в ладонь и пытаясь перехватить запястье.

— В таком виде нельзя выходить в свет, — шепнул Ганнибал на ухо. — Ваша проблема портит всю мою работу. Могу ли я позаботиться об этом, мистер Грэм?

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Уилл. — Да.

Ганнибал прижался к его спине. Уилл почувствовал твёрдый член и тяжёлое сердцебиение, пока тот расстёгивал штаны и расправлял их столь же тщательно, как когда надевал. Затем он аккуратно приподнял рубашку и стянул боксеры Уиллу под яйца.

Одной рукой Ганнибал придерживал его за талию, а другой принялся спокойно поглаживать. Без смазки, хотя Уилл и так был скользким от своей собственной. Нажим ладони был горячим и сильным, Уилл чувствовал, что вот-вот рухнет за край, и глотал ртом воздух.

— Посмотри на себя, — шепнул Ганнибал на ухо. — Посмотри.

Он подтолкнул одну ногу Уилла своей вперёд, потом другую, и они оба оказались на шаг ближе к зеркалам. Уилл открыл глаза и увидел себя. Увидел их обоих. Лицо Ганнибала за плечом, его руку на талии, ладонь на члене, чёрные, яркие глаза, неотрывно наблюдающие за отражением. И себя самого, с покрывшим каждый дюйм его кожи румянцем, с твёрдым членом и влажной головкой, исчезающей в кулаке Ганнибала и появляющейся вновь.

Уилл не смог отвести глаз. Образы и ощущения накладывались друг на друга, пока не сделались неразличимы, пока вид скользящей ладони Ганнибала не стал таким же жизненно необходимым, как и её прикосновения. Ганнибал поймал его взгляд в зеркале и жадно улыбнулся. Уилл в последний раз вздрогнул и со стоном кончил.

Белесые потёки разрисовали зеркало причудливым узором. Ганнибал продолжал беспощадно работать рукой, пока Уилл не вонзил ногти в его запястье и не зашипел в знак протеста. Тогда Ганнибал остановился и обхватил Уилла двумя руками, потому что тот безвольно откинулся и практически повис на нём.

Некоторое время Уилл всерьёз пытался вспомнить, как стоять на ногах без посторонней помощи, а затем Ганнибал достал свой карманный платок и аккуратно протёр оставшуюся сперму и смазку. Уилл только гортанно простонал при контакте с тканью. Шёлк был прохладным и гладким, но член стал слишком чувствительным, чтобы жаждать любых прикосновений.

Ганнибал успокаивающе шикнул и аккуратно застегнул брюки.

— Так гораздо лучше.

Уилл попытался, но так и не смог перевести дыхание.

— Как насчёт тебя?

— Возвращайся, когда закончится мероприятие. Я буду ждать тебя здесь. И помогу раздеться.

Сделав медленный вдох, Уилл кивнул.

— Не хочу уезжать, — признался он.

— Я тоже этого не хочу. Но было бы непозволительно скрывать тебя после стольких усилий.

Ганнибал отошёл от него, и Уилл покачнулся, но удержал равновесие. Теперь Ганнибал снова ходил вокруг, одёргивая пиджак и расправляя складки — выстраивал кокон заново.

Он сжал руками Уилла за плечи и повернул к одному из зеркал.

— Вот так. Ты совершенен.

Уилл слегка качнул головой.

— Твой костюм совершенен, ты хотел сказать.

— И ты носишь его идеально. — Слова были горячими, искренними, как сами глаза и руки Ганнибала, даже ощущение его дыхания на шее. — Мне бы очень хотелось создать для тебя ещё один.

Уилл хотел этого тоже. Почти согласился без раздумий. Но золотой блеск запонок вернул его с небес на землю. Слишком безвкусно и грубо было бы начинать разговор о деньгах сейчас, но Уилл и так уже слишком долго откладывал.

— Я думаю, мне придётся серьёзно ужаться в финансах, чтобы позволить себе даже этот.

— Мелочи. Не бери в голову.

— Судя по тому, что рассказывала Алана, твои счета отнюдь не мелочь.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в шею, затем в челюсть и провёл ладонью по шёлковой ленте галстука.

— Для других людей. Но мы с тобой всегда можем договориться.

— Так же, как с тем парнем?

Ганнибал прижался щекой к щеке Уилла и встретил его взгляд в зеркале.

— Пожалуй, моя мысль была скорее ближе к художнику и музе. Находишь это слишком претенциозным для портного?

Уилл невольно улыбнулся.

— А тебя бы волновало, даже если и так?

— Нисколько. Я всегда смогу найти иной способ тебя убедить.

— Потому что важно не сдаваться… — Уилл запнулся.

— Ради вещей, которых действительно желаешь, — мягко закончил Ганнибал. — Именно. Ты не возражаешь стать одной из них?

— Нет. Но костюмы.

— Ты противишься принять их без достойной компенсации. Я бы сказал, что видеть тебя в них — уже достаточная компенсация сама по себе. Тебя это волнует?

— Так не должно быть.

Выражение лица Ганнибала превратилось в сплошное удовлетворение.

— Но это именно так. Потому что ты желаешь того же, чего и я. В этом наши вкусы совпадают.

Уилл виновато дёрнул подбородком.

— И тем не менее это неправильно.

— Не думаю, что данную ситуацию можно расценивать как в какой-то степени правильную или неправильную. Возможно, ты дашь мне шанс убедить тебя. Сегодня вечером.

Уилл обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза напрямую, без посредничества зеркал. Он коснулся губами губ и почувствовал, как Ганнибал тянется навстречу.

— Да. Я предоставлю тебе такую возможность.


End file.
